


Just Be

by MelfinaLupin



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor re co-regents of Asgard. After a fight, Thor flees to Midgard and Loki follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be

**Author's Note:**

> Story is beta'd by Jennifer Crow shippinglikethebritisharmada.tumblr.com. Major kudos to her for being so awesome. :)

Loki heaved a heavy sigh, his irritability visible in the grim line of his mouth and unsmiling eyes, as he stared down at the parchment. He tried to focus on the words but his mind had become insipid after so many tedious hours as he sat delegating with the counsel without the aid of his brother. Though Thor was rash, he definitely knew how to keep things moving. The councilmembers quickly took notice of Loki’s agitation with frowns and worried glances to one another and strove to appease the ill-tempered trickster before Loki turned all of them into swine out of spite.

Loki had spent the entire day locked away with royal advisors, discussing one dull policy after another, when Thor failed to turn up that morning. Though Thor liked them both to be present at such meetings, Loki refused to discontinue such vital discourse to seek out his absent brother. After their heated argument last night, Thor’s absence was not surprising. Loki didn’t want to see him too soon anyway and took this as a chance to regain some sense of composure. Most of Asgard probably had heard snippets of the fight because the council members tolerated Loki’s dark mood with the utmost clemency and that only served to infuriate Loki even more.

When the last of the consultations was finally completed, Loki stood and skulked out of the grandiose chamber without a backwards glance. In the back of his mind, he wondered how much he had actually accomplished when his mood had been so foul but he didn’t care. Ignoring everyone in his path, he marched through the castle and across the glimmering Bifrost where he paused before Heimdall at the golden observatory.

“Where is the idiot?” Hours of monotonous negotiations turned Loki’s articulate tongue curt. Yes, he had been angry, still raw and brittle from the brutal argument with Thor, but during the long day his resentment had dissipated into remorse. Thor had left their bedchambers as their words become harsher and crueler and had not returned.

The somber guardian stared down at him, eyes flashing with sympathy. Loki felt like seething. “Midgard, my lord,” Heimdall replied, smart enough not defend his king as Loki glowered so.

Of course, Loki thought with a roll of his eyes. “Take me to him.”

Thor had taken refuge in a little pitiable town at the edge of a desert. In the twilight, Loki scoffed at his abysmal surroundings. If he had to go to Midgard, he preferred the sprawling land of New York with its towers of metal or the cultured nuance of Stuttgart. Compared to those magnificent locations, this place was inferior and unremarkable. Thor, however, had chosen this specific place so Loki focused his magic for a moment on his leather guise to transform it into an elegant black suit, similar to the ones he had worn before and made slowly his way into the shabby town.

If the mortals thought him out of place, Loki didn’t care. He searched the hamlet thoroughly for his brother until he found him in a squalid tavern that appalled all of Loki’s senses. Thor, dressed like a mortal, was sitting in the corner of the shadowy hall, back to the entrance, but Loki didn’t need to see his face to pick out Thor’s magnificent build or his long golden locks in a crowd of insignificant mortals who remained oblivious of the gods in their midst.

Without saying a word, Loki slipped into the empty chair beside his estranged lover and brother, eyes focused elsewhere, unsure if his sudden company was wanted. Mjolnir rested, overlooked, on the wooden floor under the table. Loki could feel Thor shift beside him, regarding him silently as he fidgeted with his earthly drink. It was Loki who broke the silence first, finding it absolutely unbearable after a moment.

“I’m sorry my callous words caused you pain.” The words sounded bureaucratic and impersonal but they were genuine. Loki did not beg for forgiveness often and struggled to look as contrite as he felt. “I was far too harsh with you last night.”

Thor’s sigh was weighty as he considered Loki’s words. Loki didn’t expect forgiveness to come immediately. He had cruelly thrown Thor’s unexplainable love of the mortal realm and his fondness for a certain human girl in his face, mocked him for being too tenderhearted when it came to things of this realm, when Thor had obviously been distraught by the news of Jane Foster’s death. Loki had simply been bitter and jealous that Thor continued to hold Midgard and its occupants with such high regard.

“I acted like a petulant child,” Loki continued. The words felt awkward on his tongue as he fought to be honest though his first instinct was to cower behind a wall of lies. “I am sorry, Thor.”

He was surprised when he felt Thor’s gigantic warm hand cover his where they rested idly in his lap. Loki looked at Thor and their eyes meet. The unhappiness in Thor’s stormy eyes was tangible but the golden god’s smile was tender nonetheless. “Do not fret, brother,” he said. “I accept your apology.”

“I don’t know why you should,” Loki blustered, though he was thankful when the crushing hand of guilt finally released his heart. He did not like being the sole focus brother’s unwavering stare, he felt too exposed and defenseless, and he looked away quickly.

 “You have other, far better attributes, brother,” Thor said warmly.

Loki can hear the smile in Thor’s voice and doesn’t meet his brother’s eyes for a long while.

“I visited her grave,” Thor murmured after a moment.

Loki can’t stand to hear the pain in Thor’s voice and he wished briefly that Thor had never met Jane. He doesn’t understand his brother’s love of mortals. Gods falling in love with mortals seemed tragically paradoxical in Loki’s mind. Mortals were so small and susceptible to the inexorable passage of time while Thor will live and thrive as king for countless ages to come. It made no sense; it would always end in tragedy but he attempted to be empathetic for Thor’s sake.

“I am sorry,” was the only thing Loki could though it seemed such a pathetic phrase in the presence of his brother’s pain but Loki didn’t know what else to say.

Thor shrugged his wide shoulders, his sorrow a heavy burden that Loki could not help ease. Loki sighed and caught the eye of the woman behind the bar instead. He gestured to the empty pitcher of beer and she sent him a flirty wink in return. Loki regarded her in confusion. After all these years he never understood the intricacies of mortal behavior but he figured she got his message when, moments later, she appeared at the table with another pitcher and a mug. Loki took them from her silently.

“Anything else can get you?”

Her lingering presence annoyed him. “No,” he said abruptly.

She huffed in offense and spun on her heels, leaving them in peace. In retrospect, Loki realized he should have been more polite but it was difficult to abandon his patrician mannerisms for the delicate sensibilities of humans.

He poured the watery ale into Thor’s empty mug. He had no fondness for Midgardian alcohol but poured some for himself anyway.

“Drink, brother,” Loki ordered. There was no point in telling Thor that it was futile for a god to mourn the passage of one insignificant human. After all what was 80 years to an immortal? So Loki kept quiet and drank while Thor grieved for his lost friend.

It was the middle of the night when Thor and Loki wandered out of the tavern. Thor’s arm settled heavily upon Loki’s shoulders, keeping his brother close, despite the curious glances thrown in their direction. It was pleasantly dark and quiet outside for the tavern had been far too loud for Loki’s liking. However, he wanted to be in Thor’s good graces once more, and only agreed to leave when his brother brought up the subject.

Loki didn’t want to admit he was drunk on the sluice mortals called beer but he did feel marginally dizzy. They had drunk the tavern dry in a matter of hours after all while Thor had recalled countless stories of Jane and their escapades on Midgard.

There was no one to gawk at them outside and Loki was thankful for that. Mortals had a curious way to deal with their sexuality, he had come to realize, but that didn’t stop him from touching Thor. He had missed his lover something terribly during his self-inflicted absence. The alcohol made Loki overtly affectionate but, while he seemed in a better mood, Thor remained pensive and withdrawn.

Loki stopped walking long enough to lean into Thor’s solid chest, brushing his lips along his cheek to his mouth. Mjolnir hung from Thor’s belt, a mere afterthought now that dug into Loki’s hip bone. Loki was close enough to kiss him but he didn’t, happy instead to stand closer to Thor than what was sociably acceptable for two men in this realm and enjoy his brother’s warmth. Thor’s big hands settled on his hips, pulling Loki even closer. Loki smirked as their foreheads rested against one another.

“Are you ready to go back home?”

“In a little while, brother,” Thor muttered, leaning down to press his lips against Loki’s. The kiss was soft and too tender to appease younger god’s craving but he enjoyed the frivolity nonetheless. It wasn’t until Thor was pressing him up against a grungy wall did Loki realize his brother had pulled him into a dark alleyway between two buildings with exhilarating speed.

Wicked excitement stirred in Loki at the thought of a quick fuck (something he knew would comfort his dejected lover) but Thor’s kisses and touches remained maddeningly gentle as Thor handled him like he was a fragile thing made of thin, breakable glass.

Loki strove for patience. Thor had learned long ago the concept of gentleness during his exile in Midgard but that emotion was something Loki struggled to comprehend almost daily despite his vast knowledge. He could be regal, intelligent, and at times vulnerable when it was necessary but beneath that mask Loki was a god full of rage and power. He could feel that Thor needed something else, something less carnal tonight, and tried to quell his licentiousness.

 Thor finally broke away from the kiss, panting softly. He seemed satisfied to merely hold an impatient Loki against his body until his breathing slowed to normal once more until he trapped one of Loki’s hands in his and pulled him away from the cold wall.

“Follow me,” he murmured, smiling.

Thor led him to a dimly lit building that looked so cheap that Loki was almost afraid it would collapse any moment under the weight of the roof. It was a long, low building with several doors on the outside, weather beaten and dilapidated. Thor stopped in front of a door and pulled out a small key from the pocket of his trousers.

Loki glanced at his brother. “Lodging?”

“For the time being.”

Loki stepped inside, morbidly curious about mortal quarters, and was several disappointed after Thor turned on a lamp besides the door. It was small, cramped space with a single window that allowed some moonlight to filter in, a bumpy bed, and a handful of shabby tables. On one such table sat a strange black box, the front glossy and reflective. Loki wondered briefly what that could be before he decided he really didn’t care. He could tell his brother had spent a lot of time in this place during his exodus. His Asgardian armor had been left abandoned in the corner of the room.

Thor shut the door behind them and suddenly the room felt even smaller. Loki turned to regard his brother, disdain twisting his brow delicately.

“Now don’t look so displeased, brother,” Thor said, grinning now, blue eyes twinkling, as he removed Mjolnir from his belt to sit it aside. “It has a certain charm.”

It had as much charm as a rampaging boar Loki thought unkindly to himself. “Of course,” he acquiesced softly but the words tasted bitter on this tongue. If Thor thought it was perfectly acceptable for the king of Asgard to reside in such squalor and pretend to be mere mortal for a moment how could Loki mock him? It obviously put Thor at ease and Loki had no wish to upset him.

He found his eyes wondering to the uncomfortable bed and wondered if it could hold the weight of two fully grown Asgardians but Thor continued to stand, leaning against the door, and leisurely studied Loki as if to memorize every little detail.

Loki soon grew impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. He felt a smirk curl his lips and stepped closer to his brother, gripping fistfuls of his brother’s plaid shirt in his hands. He made a point to keep his voice low, seductive and cheeky at the same time, when he asked, “Surely didn’t drag me here to simply show me the comforts of your rented room?”

Thor’s reached up and cradled Loki’s face in his hands as he quickly bend down to capture his brother’s lips in a heated kiss. For a moment Loki’s heart fluttered in anticipation. Unfortunately it was the same unhurried pace as before that made Loki want to scream in frustration and punish his softhearted lover for being so damn gentle. He longed to bit Thor, to scratch his skin, to be thrown on the bed and taken roughly but Thor wasn’t in the obliging mood.

Then Thor pulled back suddenly, chuckling. His lips were deliciously wet and red. “Are you growling, brother?”

Loki was not amused. “Most likely.”

The thumb caressing his cheek was so grotesquely gentle that Loki could hardly tolerate it. It made him uncomfortable. He was not used to be handled so delicately that he actually felt his ego rage in indignation under his skin. He was a powerful god, a skilled magician. His body was made to withstand any and all kinds of punishments and trials that he loved Thor to put to the test whenever they were alone together however Thor’s sudden tenderness was rendering him an frustrated mess with no feasible outlet for his mania.

“You never allowed me to be this gentle with you.” Thor’s voice was a soft, rumbling purr that made Loki want to drop to his knees and suck his brother then and there. It was maddening how his lust raged in him like a beast while Thor was resolute to play the part of a considerate lover.

Loki frowned, looking away as he flushed. Thor’s hand settled on his shoulders, massaging his stiff muscles absentmindedly. No, Thor was always a considerate lover, always gave into Loki demands in the bedroom no matter how wanton without complaint. It was now Thor, in a strange twist of fate, who finally demanded something that Loki was unable to give.  

Thor caught Loki’s face in his big warm hands once more and forced Loki to look at him. His cheeks felt unpleasantly hot and was mortified when he realized her couldn’t hid his telltale blush from his brother any longer. For a moment, Loki wished to be anywhere but here.

“I’m sorry this embarrasses you but I have no desire to ravish you, brother,” Thor said. He kissed Loki tenderly. “I want to make love; to treasure you; cherish you. Will you let me?”

Such sweet talk repulsed Loki but Thor was being painful sincere as his eyes begged for Loki’s acquiescence. Loki sighed heavily and glanced away again. He ran a dozen incantations through his mind to bide himself some time so he could collect his thoughts and calm himself. If his brother wanted this, if it would truly ease his mind, then Loki ought to agree.

“Fine, brother.”

Thor’s smile was blinding but Loki didn’t see much of it before they were kissing once more. At first it was just a brush of lips against lips that was terribly gentle but Loki simply balled his fists in Thor’s shirt and endured the tantalizing punishment until his lips felt swollen and overused, and his mouth was dry.

Loki shuddered, helpless and uncomfortable, when Thor’s hands drop from his face to wrestle with Loki’s mortal apparel. The coat and suit jacket come off easily enough with a slid of Thor’s hands across the slender god’s shoulders. They fell heavily to the ground, quickly forgotten along with the green scarf and then tackled his dark vest.

Thor eyed him with a frown. “Your clothes are too numerous for my liking, brother,” Thor murmured as his thick fingers battled with the delicate buttons on Loki’s vest.

Loki rolled his eyes and prayed for forbearance.

It was the tie that Thor struggled with and Loki smirked, savoring his brother’s ineptitude before he reached up to loosen the silky fabric himself while Thor chuckled in embarrassment. When the tie was cast aside, Thor fumbled with more little buttons that kept Loki’s shirt secured. By now, Loki wanted to rip off his remaining items of clothes or make them vanish by magic but Thor looked charmingly enthralled with slowly divesting him of all his garments one by one.

With each button that was undone more and more of Loki’s creamy skin was revealed. Thor was quick to touch and kiss every inch with the utmost reverence, starting at the sensitive dip at the bottom of Loki’s neck and making his way down his chest until all the buttons were undone and the shirt was on the floor in the slowly expanding pile of discarded cloth. Loki bit his lip to keep from moaning as each touch felt like a shock that went straight to his loins. Then Thor was kissing his lips again, languid deep kisses that further muddled his mind, before Thor’s hands were at the waistband of his pants, undoing the belt as well as another button and a zipper.

Loki couldn’t contain a groan of appreciation when Thor let his trouser drop for the chance to palm Loki’s hardening length. Thor’s hand was hot and solid though he didn’t apply much pressure much to Loki’s disappointment. The touch no matter how light made Loki’s head spin dangerously fast and he was force to steady himself by grabbing onto Thor’s massive arms. In retaliation, he pressed his nails into Thor’s skin, hissing softly as Thor started to stoke him. Without much grace, Loki stepped out of his shoes and pants and even closer to his golden brother until their faces were inches apart. His grip on Thor’s arms was bruising.

“I don’t like being toyed with, brother,” Loki gasped. The pleasure Thor gave him was fleeting but insistent, just enough to drive Loki mad but not enough to take that edge off his lust.

Thor’s smile was devastatingly kind before his hand slipped away from Loki to guide him backwards until Loki felt the edge of the bed against the back on his legs.  Taking the hint, Loki sat down and let his brother removed the rest of his clothes. Then Loki watched his brother strip bear, unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful sight. The light that had been so unkind to the shoddy chamber did wonders for Thor’s magnificently built form. It made him glow and cast all sorts of appealing shadows across his well-formed muscles. Loki’s mouth watered. He sat up straight, pulling a deliciously naked Thor between his legs. He showered the hot skin of Thor’s chiseled abdomen with fervent kisses and licks, all the while Thor’s heavy cock pressing insistently against Loki’s throat.

Thor shuddered, letting Loki have his way for a moment and placed a hand on the back of Loki’s neck, fingering the wild black locks with affection. The hand fisted into a ball when Loki ducked his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Thor’s cock, sucking hard. He would have taken all of Thor, was more than willing to have his mouth fucked until Thor came, but Thor was having none of it.

Thor pulled out quickly and pushed Loki onto his back.  “No mischief now, brother,” Thor chided while lust darkened his brilliant blue eyes.

Loki pushed himself up on his elbows, smirking. He lifted his left foot so he could caress Thor’s calf, tempting him to come closer. “You seemed to enjoy it,” Loki teased with a wicked smirk.

Thor grinned, his white teeth flashing in the light, as he slowly lowered himself between Loki’s outstretched legs, his weight pressing Loki deeper into the thin mattress and Loki didn’t mind one bit. He loved the contact. Loki wrapped his arms around his brother’s form greedily, desperate to feel that overly hot skin against his. Their erections were trapped between their bodies and Loki writhed in vain for some kind of friction but no matter how much he moved or how softly he pleaded, Thor continued to kiss and stroke his body with frustrating tenderness.

When Thor kissed his way down Loki’s chest and finally took him within his burning mouth, Loki could have sobbed with relief but he still had his dignity. Instead he moaned, his hips rolling fluidly, his legs parting wider, as his brother took pity on him and sucked him long and hard. His hands knotted his Thor’s hair, keeping the bigger man in place, all the while his release built up, tight and hot, in his gut.

He cried out, climaxing far too quickly, while Thor fondly continued to suck, swallowing everything Loki had to offer. When the rush of pleasure had passed, Loki collapsed against the bed, breathless and disorientated as the aftershocks of his orgasm echoed throughout his body.

Looking exceedingly smug, Thor settled on top of Loki once more, face full of pride and warmth. Finally relaxed while his head still swam with his recently wrought pleasure, Loki allowed himself to be Thor’s plaything obediently. Thor was a gentle and thorough lover. Loki felt sufficiently indulged and pampered with the utmost care by the time his brother was pressing his thick well-oiled cock inside him. More than ready, Loki tensed momentarily, his back arching as his breathe caught in his throat. It was such delicious torment to be taken so gently that Loki was hard once more.

Thor kept their lovemaking gentle but it was all consuming nonetheless. Sweet pleasure ran throughout Loki’s body like deadly poison, keeping him languid and drugged while Thor slowly began to move in and out of him willing body.

They were not quiet lovers. The derelict bed squeaked with every movement and their mutual sounds of pleasure soon attracted the attention of Thor’s mortal neighbors who pounded on the walls. The moan Loki made was guttural when Thor found that deliciously sensitive spot inside him with a languid roll of his hips. Loki’s hands slipped around the back of Thor’s neck, dragging his lover down until their faces were inches apart.

“Thor,” he begged shamelessly now. The simmering pleasure was driving him mad because it was simply not enough to make him come. His body demanded for release. All the while Thor stared, mesmerized by the way pleasure and impatience twisted Loki’s delicate features, and never stopped moving. “Harder. Please.”

His lover took pity and acquiesced, straightening and dragging Loki’s right leg up until it rested upon his wide shoulder. Thor’s hips snapped forward with more force and with the new position each time his cock pushed deeper into Loki it hit that wonderful spot without fail. Absentmindedly, Loki’s right hand drifting down to his cock, pumping in time when Thor’s quick, shallow movements. A few more thrusts and Loki came hard, spilling his seed onto his abdomen, his body tightening around Thor. Thor groaned, never faltering until he, too, founded his own pleasure.

They were both spent and breathless but Thor still managed to pull Loki into another languid kiss while their bodies cooled that made Loki’s head swim. Without much grace, Loki’s leg slipped onto the bed with a thud, his hips aching pleasantly. As carefully as he could, Thor pulled out and rested next to his brother, his lips never far from Loki’s, his voice never above a whisper as he praised and thanked his brother.

The afterglow was a pleasant one that neither one wanted to disturb. They slumbered against one another, recovering while Thor held Loki tightly against him.

After what felt like hours, Loki finally stirred, smiling when he realized Thor was snoring in his ear. He ran a hand up and down the thick forearm that rested against his stomach, slender fingers tapping the hot skin insistently until Thor awoke with an unhappy groan. He shifted and buried his face against the mattress but Loki was persevering.

He would be damned if Thor made him sleep a night in this little hovel of a room in Midgard.

“Come on, Thor,” he murmured, softly at first.

Thor antics, at first adorable, began to irk Loki after the Asgardian king continued to act like a child. Loki huffed and wiggled out of his brother’s embrace, emphatically shoving Thor off of him. He climbed off the bed, used his magic to clean himself hastily, and started to dress. Thor regarded him through crinkled eyes, disgruntled and wonderfully disheveled.

“Why so irritated, brother?”

Loki dressed with meticulous speed while Thor watched, hands pillowed behind his golden head, and made no effort to get up from the tiny bed. Loki rolled his eyes and slowly clamored on top of his brother, straddling his hips, knowing this would rouse his brother.

“I’m eager to return home.”

That made Thor smile. His hands settled on Loki’s thighs, his palms running up and down the sinewy limbs.

“Eager for another round then?”

Thor sounded so hopeful but Loki found himself smiling. He playfully slapped his brother’s face. “Eager for a bath,” he corrected firmly though he was pleased that he was able to put Thor in a better mood. “This place is absolutely disgusting.”

Thor’s brilliant laughter bounced off the walls, drawing the attention from the other patrons once more. Thor immediately quieted, looking sheepish as the walls were pounded once more, but still grinned wolfishly up at Loki. “And then another round?”

Loki rolled his eyes again and climbed off his lover. “Must you waste your breathe to ask? Now, let’s go before we are thrown out.”

 

The End

 


End file.
